


危险关系

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 配对：狂王黑弓，枪弓，C影弓设定：狂王（卧底）X黑弓（警长），学院Paro枪弓，夜店paroC影弓。狂王>C汪>L汪    黑茶>影弓>红茶影弓娃娃脸，汪酱家里一度以为影弓是最小的。其实影弓比红茶大，只是还在找工作而已。
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Edmond Dantès | Avenger, Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Heroic Spirit EMIYA Alter | Archer, Cú Chulainn | Caster/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

走廊里灯光昏沉，细小的灰屑在暗黄色的光线里悠悠飘荡，沉重的脚步声伴随着镣铐互相撞击的哐啷声单调地重复着。不同于影片里大人物路过牢房时走过的廊道——周围总是环绕着其他犯人们贪婪而好奇的眼神，这条走廊倒是十分狭窄，两侧也没有牢房，但男人依然敏锐地嗅到周围泛着一丝淡淡的铁锈味。他们应该快到了。男人思忖着，咧开嘴露出一抹笑容来，甚至还愉快地吹了声口哨。  
身后的狱警对此一言不发，看来是过于拘谨了，又或是对他依然抱有某种负面的胆怯的情绪，不过——他已经是被五花大绑的状态，挣脱是无谓的行为，他也不想在这种事情上白费什么心思。他只是轻笑一声，脑海中浮现出自己被押送来这里之前某个人的脸。他知道在这里可以再次遇到他。  
“到了。进去吧。”他们终于到达位于走廊尽头的唯一一间牢房，看起来和其他普通的牢房并没有什么区别。狱警把他往里一推，迅速在他身后锁上了厚重的门，钥匙碰撞的声音里透着些许匆忙，那狱警的紧张透过空气都能感觉得到。男人轻蔑地笑了，他突然转身，猛地撞向牢门，一声巨响震得狱警几乎跌坐在地上，紧接着一只带着镣铐的手穿过牢门的间隙用力拽住了狱警还未来得及收回的手腕，钥匙掉在地上清脆的一响，狱警整个人几乎是被男人强行拉着勉强站了起来，双腿和嘴唇一样一个劲儿地打颤，喉咙里因恐惧而发出支支吾吾的声音，含混不清。  
“门锁的不错，钥匙别丢了。”男人的脸上浮现出一个狰狞的微笑，红瞳中映照出狱警慌张的面孔来。他松开手，那手上的镣铐原先抵着牢门，这会儿收了回去，连同深色的长发一起退向牢房的黑暗处。狱警哆哆嗦嗦地胡乱扒走地上的钥匙，连滚带爬地逃走了。男人看着狱警狼狈的样子，从鼻腔里哼出一口气来。  
而这一切都被某个人看在眼里。

深色皮肤的男人撑着下巴坐在椅子上，紧锁的眉间让他看起来比同龄的青年更为成熟，一双锐利的眼睛谨慎地盯着监控屏幕，观察着刚刚被押送进这间特殊牢房的犯人的一举一动。  
“队长，押送工作……完，完成了。”狱警跌跌撞撞地冲进办公室，脸色惨白。  
“辛苦了，去休息吧。”他头也没抬。  
狱警担忧地看了男人一眼，叹了口气离开了。这个男人正是他们眼中最为不近人情的那种长官——  
卫宫Alter眯起眼睛，这次的缉拿行动他是队长，他亲手将狂王铐起来送进了监狱。同时为了保证安全，也由他来实行对狂王的监视和审讯。毕竟从刚才狱警的反应来看，也没有人再敢和狂王有所接触了。  
狂王库丘林，涉嫌倒卖军火和走私不法商品，据说与一个大型的非法军火商有交易，其中还涉及一些宗教骚乱事件，卫宫Alter一直是这些相关案件的主要负责人，在此之前他盯紧狂王有一段时间了，这回总算逮到时机亲自将他拿下。但那个组织里不只狂王一个领头，据推断，至少还有两个核心人物在逍遥法外，一个应该是日本本地人，还有一个大概是个精明的法国人。这是狂王被关进来的第一天，看上去他并没有要逃跑的意思，方才对狱警的威吓也不过是他一个小小的恶作剧。  
卫宫Alter知道这家伙不好对付——隔着监视屏，他对上了狂王狡黠的目光，以及挑衅的中指。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※  
“喂喂Emiya。”库丘林悄悄戳了戳前边人的后背。  
卫宫专心地写着笔记，理都不理他。  
“Emiya……听到没啦！靠——老婆？”库丘林的桌子猛地一震，他看到前边白发的男生很明显地攥紧了手中的笔，他到底是用了多大的力气往后踹了下桌子啊……库丘林默默地嘟哝，龇牙咧嘴地从笔记本中撕下一角，写上几行歪歪扭扭的字揉成一团就丢了过去。  
白发男生的肩膀微微耸了一下，除此之外就再也没有其他多余的动作了。  
什么啊……库丘林翻了个白眼，枕着手臂往桌子上一趴，丢小纸条都不理，Emiya也太……然后他就被什么东西打中了头。  
库丘林一个激灵坐直了，刚准备打开卫宫丢回的小纸团，定睛一看却是一支粉笔头。他咽了口唾沫，一抬头果然撞上班主任仿佛杀人般的目光。被称为“光之子”的爱尔兰转校生眨眨眼睛，假装什么也没发生似的，机械地打开了面前的书。紧接着他听到一声似有若无的冷笑声，正从他前方传来。

“Emiya，放学了去我家吧？”刚下课，老师还没走出教室，库丘林就一把抓过前排人的肩膀把他猛地往后一拽。  
“谢谢，不了。”卫宫礼貌而果断地拒绝道，“今晚家里做了饭，我得回去。再说了，我可不像你，每天放学就去找人打架。”  
“什——明明是他们先动手的！”库丘林争辩道，紧接着语气就软了下来，“那你明天作业借我抄好不好？”  
“不好。”卫宫冷着脸将课本收进书包里，站起身就走。  
“喂，我可是外国人啊，能和你们一起上课就已经很不容易了，为什么还要做作业啊？！”库丘林喊道，“你真的不打算对外国友人伸出一下援手吗？”  
“帮你融入异国环境才是我应该做的事，所以为了让你有宾至如归的感觉，作业还请自己独立完成，库丘林君。”卫宫回过头，露出一个和善的微笑。“还有，请不要随便叫和自己不熟的人‘老婆’，这一点想必即便是在你的国家也是众所周知的道理。”

库丘林回到家的时候发现冰箱上贴着一张便利贴。  
“今晚不回，自己叫外卖。”相当潦草的字迹，一看就是哥哥所写。库丘林撇撇嘴，Caster这家伙，鬼知道又跑去哪里浪了，别惹出乱子来就好。至于另一个哥哥嘛……算了，更是个常年不回家连死活都不知道的家伙。

卫宫回到家的时候闻到一阵香味。看来影弓已经把饭做好了。今天他倒是可以省一份工作，早点开始看书。但影弓似乎不在家，不过他也不想管了，反正影弓去哪儿也不关他的事，有问题的话对方自然会打电话给他。至于另一位……或许正是因为这位大忙人很少回家，影弓和他才自小就练就了一身好厨艺吧。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※  
酒吧里闪烁的灯光和变调不断的音乐多少让人有些眼花缭乱，在酒精的作用下更是容易意乱情迷。Caster坐在吧台边，婉言谢绝了一位位姑娘们的好意，手指在杯口边缘缓慢地摩挲。他还在寻觅自己心仪的猎物。  
酒吧的门被推开一个不大的幅度，一个男孩闪了进来，Caster眼睛一亮，抚着酒杯的手骤然停住。那男孩有一张稚气未脱的脸，柔软的白发盖住额头，眼罩遮住了一边的眼睛。他试图穿过舞池中的姑娘小伙们，却在人群中被挤来挤去，看上去有些手足无措。  
是误入了这个酒吧？还是想找乐子却发现和自己预想的完全不一样？Caster的目光捕捉着这个青涩的男孩，微微笑了起来，他拿起酒杯朝着依然在舞池中挣扎的男孩走去。

“你不像是这儿的人。”Caster从容地领着男孩回到原先坐着的吧台边，朝服务员打了个响指，随即低声问道：“牛奶还是饮料？”  
“你也不像是这儿的人。”男孩斜睨他一眼，摇摇头，“我就要你这杯。”  
“有趣。”Caster将手搭在男孩肩上，男孩个子很高，视线与他平行，甚至可能窜得比他还高那么一点儿，于是长发的男人意味深长地将话重复了一遍，“我的意思是，你不像是会来这儿的人，小家伙。”  
“我不是小家伙。”男孩看起来有点不高兴，他微微撅起嘴，那模样在Caster看来像是在索吻，当然那并非男孩的本意——Caster如此猜测。“只是听朋友说这里的酒不错，就想来尝尝。”他说着，抢夺一般拿过Caster的酒杯猛灌一口。  
“是嘛……”Caster深红的瞳里映出男孩不满的面孔来，他搭在男孩肩膀上的手悄悄顺着脊背滑下去，贴着柔顺的衣料熟练地搂住对方的腰。  
“自称不是小家伙的男孩子来这种地方，应该不只是想试试这儿的酒吧？”他眯着眼睛笑起来，像是拥有魅惑术一般，在音乐和灯光的映衬下朦朦胧胧的让男孩感到脸上有些发烫。与此同时，那只搂着他腰的手也开始不安分起来。  
男孩的呼吸逐渐变得急促，温热的吐息间，眼前的青年似乎也变得模模糊糊。他下意识地撑住吧台让自己站稳身子。  
“你叫什么名字？”Caster笑着凑近他，嘴唇贴在他的耳畔吹气似的询问。  
“影……影弓——”男孩喃喃地回答，感觉面前的一切都天旋地转，他头皮发麻，大脑似乎也开始生锈了。  
“好的，影弓。”Caster猛地发力，将影弓横抱起来贴近自己，“那么我先带你离开一会儿。”


	2. Chapter 2

卫宫Alter悄无声息地靠近牢房边上的时候，狂王似乎正在打盹。他仰面躺在那张看起来还算干净的床上，一只手挡着眼睛，另一只手安定地垂在床边。  
简直像一个死人。卫宫Alter腹诽。  
一阵咂吧嘴的声音突然从前方传来，卫宫Alter一愣，紧接着就看到狂王伸懒腰似的伸直了双手，然后撑着手肘坐了起来。他背对着前来监视的长官，揉了揉乱糟糟的长发，侧过脸。卫宫Alter看到他半眯着眼睛打了个哈欠，眼角的红纹少了狰狞，那双原本令人惊骇的红瞳此刻漫着一层水雾，原有的戾气多少也消散了一些。  
“早啊，长官先生。”狂王的声音里带着某种将醒未醒的成分，那让他的声音听起来鼻音有点儿重，但依旧锁着低沉的声线，让人不敢轻易接近。毕竟即便是刚醒的猛犬，也是具备相当攻击力的。  
“已经是下午了。”卫宫Alter面无表情地拎出一串钥匙，他孤身一人进入牢房后反手一甩，扣上了牢门。  
“如你所见，在这种地方，我没有时间概念。”狂王摊手，他赤着双脚踩在地上，身子依旧黏着床不愿意起身，“所以你把自己锁进来，是想感受一下之前从未体验过的监狱生活吗，长官先生？”他嘲讽道。  
“这是你唯一一次能够协商的机会，库丘林。”卫宫Alter双手抱臂，居高临下地看着神情松散的狂王，“如果这次我拿不到想要的信息，那你可不会再有机会在这个鬼地方睡觉了。”  
“协商？有意思。”库丘林仔细端详着这位长官的面容，后者的眼神锐利如刀，而那一头白发则让他想起冬天里的雪，白的过于刺眼了。“和囚笼中的困兽‘协商’，既然在这里也没有别的事情可做，姑且陪你玩玩吧。”  
“你从什么时候开始和他们合作的？”卫宫Alter没有理会狂王的挑衅，直截了当地进入正题。  
“我以为你会问关于‘他们’的信息。”狂王歪了歪头，“两年前。”  
“……居然这么干脆就回答了吗，我还以为需要使用更严酷的手段呢。”卫宫Alter像是自言自语般地嘟哝了一句，接着抛出第二个问题：“神父和商人到底是什么关系？”  
狂王突然笑了。卫宫Alter拧紧了眉头——那是狂王到目前为止看见他出现的第一个表情变化，但也仅此而已，与他谈判的长官立刻又恢复了原来那副扑克脸。  
“他们的关系……不是和我们差不多吗。”狂王这么回答。  
卫宫Alter沉默了一会儿，开口道：“你——不，你们的计划到哪儿了？”  
“不知道。”狂王干脆地说。  
“还真是简洁的答复。”长官评价道，他的声线毫无起伏，听起来像是在漫不经心地回应一件无关紧要的事。“我再问一遍，这个问题的答案直接关系到你是否还能安稳地待在这个牢房里——你们的计划到哪儿了？”  
“不知道。”狂王冷冷地说，和之前迷迷糊糊的语调不同，猛犬完全苏醒，语气和眼神中都带着十足的攻击力和野性。“我没有计划，也无意去了解他们到底想干什么。我的任务就是杀死敌人，仅此而已。”  
“……我了解了。”卫宫Alter闭上眼睛，垂下手走到门边。  
“你想知道的只有这些而已吗。”狂王突然站起身，盯着卫宫Ater的背影。  
“今天到此为止，多说无益。”卫宫Alter刚抬起手就被狂王从身后扣住肩膀，猛地向后一扯，随即往侧边一推，砰地一声狠狠地撞在墙上。  
卫宫Alter吃痛地嘶了口气，手上却没有反抗的动作，狂王的手慢慢收紧，他没等卫宫Alter从疼痛中回过神来就贴了上去，如野兽一般死死咬住对方的嘴唇。  
那远非亲昵或温柔的厮磨，而是极具侵略性，带着血腥与战斗气息的抢掠。他们同时闻到了血的味道，腥味儿缠绕在口腔里，卫宫Alter勉强睁开眼睛，狂王的红瞳近在咫尺。那个瞬间他在那双眼睛里看到了烈火，硝烟，人影——一声枪响在他的耳边炸开，剧烈的头痛一同袭来，卫宫Alter险些没站住脚，他晕晕乎乎的，但依旧试图在手中凝聚一股力量。  
狂王松开对他的钳制，抹了抹嘴，退到床边坐下。卫宫Alter用大拇指擦过淌血的嘴角，瞟了狂王一眼。后者似乎不打算有更多的举动，只是安静地盯着他。  
直到锁上牢门的那一刻，卫宫Alter都没有再说什么，他一言不发地转过身，既不打算质问刚才那个突如其来的吻，似乎也没有将这看作是非常严重的袭击事件。  
他现在头疼的要死，只想赶紧回到办公室去服药，但头号嫌犯还被关在身后的牢房里，他不能表现得过于急迫了。然而或许正是他平稳的步伐给了狂王机会。没有人能从狂王那里轻易地套出什么真正有意义的情报，而他给出的每一个回答都是有代价的。换句话说，在审讯狂王的同时，狂王也在试探着反向搜集警方的情报。  
“你杀过人吗？”卫宫Alter即将消失在拐角处的时候，从走廊深处传来一声似有若无的回音。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※  
中午吃午饭的时候，卫宫打开饭盒，立刻吸引了一旁阿尔托莉雅的目光。  
“Emiya同学，你的便当看起来真好吃。”她目不转睛地盯着饭盒里精致的香肠和蔬菜，毫不掩饰溢美之词。  
“承蒙夸奖。你要尝一点吗，阿尔托莉雅同学？”在卫宫问出这句话之前，阿尔托莉雅就已经向卫宫伸出了自己的饭盒。  
“真是太好了，Emiya同学以后一定能成为了不起的厨师。”阿尔托莉雅心满意足地离开后，库丘林立刻凑了上来：“Emiya，我想……”  
“不行。”卫宫非常果断地护住了自己的便当盒，“阿尔托莉雅已经刨走一半了。你不是点了外卖吗？”  
“什——什么啊！我还没说就这么拒绝了吗！”库丘林撇撇嘴，“我的意思是，我只要香肠就可以了，蔬菜留给你自己吃。这不过分吧！”  
“这种无理的要求你到底是有多厚的脸皮才能这么理直气壮地说出来啊？！”卫宫叹了口气，“这可是我的午饭啊！你的外卖过会儿就来了，现在馋有什么用！”  
“我没点外卖啊！今天那家外卖关门了！”库丘林张开手臂，“虽然还有一家在营业……但我可不想吃麻婆豆腐那种东西，会死——一定会死的吧那种辣度！！”  
“那我下次也做份特辣便当，你就不会来抢我午饭了吧。”卫宫警惕地瞟了库丘林一眼。  
“我什么时候抢你午饭了，以前不就是偷吃几片肉而已吗！”  
“要我说多少遍，营养不均衡是很麻烦的事情。”  
“所以说把蔬菜留给你了啊。”  
“这和你吃我的便当是两码事吧！！”  
“……总，总之，我快饿死了……你就给我吃一口行不行？”  
卫宫拍拍额头，无奈地站起身，“真没办法……”他一边小声抱怨一边从袋子里拿出一个小盒子，递到库丘林眼皮底下。  
“这是什么？”库丘林眨眨眼睛，看看小盒子又看看卫宫，他甚至没花多大功夫去嗅，巧克力的香味就争先恐后地涌进他的鼻腔。  
“自己打开看。”卫宫将那个小盒子交到他手上就坐回座位吃便当了。  
“唔……”库丘林眯着眼睛，小心翼翼地打开那个巴掌大的小盒子。  
“Brownie！！”卫宫的背后传来库丘林的惊呼，紧接着他的肩膀就被猛地拍了一下，差点把他噎住。  
“谢啦Emiya！”他有点气恼的回过头，却看见库丘林冲他笑得阳光灿烂，还露出一颗很可爱的虎牙，“Emiya你果然是Brownie啊！”  
“你这句话语法有问题。”卫宫立刻毫不留情地指出道，然后他顿了顿，刚想纠正库丘林，阿尔托莉雅的声音却从一旁插了进来：“不，Emiya同学，我想库丘林同学说的Brownie并不是巧克力蛋糕。”  
卫宫睁大了眼睛。  
“Brownie也有棕精灵的意思，这种善良的小精灵穿着棕色的衣服，如果你对他们好的话，他们会帮你做家务。”阿尔托莉雅端着饭盒，比起对着卫宫说话更像是自言自语，“而且他们不要报酬，只能通过其他的方式报答他们。这确实和Emiya同学有些相似之处呢。”她大嚼着香肠仿佛认同谁似的点点头。  
“是吧Emiya，Brownie超棒的！”库丘林一屁股坐在旁边的桌子上，冲卫宫挤挤眼，翘着腿开始享用蛋糕。  
出乎意料的，卫宫这次并没有再嘲讽回去，他甚至看都没看库丘林，只是默默低头吃便当。这个样子倒是十分罕见，库丘林看不清卫宫的表情，不过鉴于对方似乎气色非常好，他猜测那家伙现在心情并不差。

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※  
“嘿，醒醒，小家伙。”Caster轻轻拍了拍影弓的脸，影弓迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，眼前晃来晃去的无数个影子终于重叠成Caster一张近在咫尺的脸。  
“唔……”影弓摇摇头，他的意识还未完全回归，大脑生锈一般运转得磕磕绊绊，唯一能整合出的一点信息是他现在在某个房间里，Caster的一只手正贴着他的后背把他扶正。  
“真是的……这都中午了，终于把你叫醒了啊。”Caster松了口气似的揉揉他的头发，“要不是你微微有点打呼噜，我还以为你半死不活了呢。”  
他停顿了两秒，在影弓面前挥挥手，影弓歪歪脑袋，露出一个疑惑的表情来。  
“我们这是在哪儿？”影弓眨眨眼睛，问道。  
“宾馆。”Caster微笑着回答，那笑容看上去有点不怀好意，“话说你啊，还记得昨天晚上发生什么了吗？”他打量着影弓，后者现在倒是清醒了不少。影弓伸了伸手，看看自己身上的衣服，又看看Caster。  
“你抱我到这儿来的？”影弓与其说是在回忆，倒不如说是在猜测。  
“嗯哼。”Caster点点头，“那个时候你就已经是半梦半醒的状态了。我说你啊，到底有没有搞清楚自己的酒量？像你这样顶着一张高中生的脸在外面很容易被骗的啊。”  
“啊？抱歉，多谢提醒。我该去上课了。”影弓像是想起什么似的，翻身下床，抖抖衣角。  
“什——等等？！”Caster一把拉过少年的手腕，“你不会真是高中生吧？！”  
“是啊。”影弓一本正经地说，“我学校就在家对面，我先回去拿书包。”  
“这都中午了？！”Caster脸上的表情有点不自然。  
“喔……逃课不是经常的吗。”影弓毫不在意地摆摆手，“看你的样子应该经验比我丰富才对？”  
Caster一时语塞，影弓看着他原本笑嘻嘻的模样突然变得脸色铁青，感觉有点不对劲：“喂Caster，你没事吧？”  
“没事啦没事。你先去上课吧。”长发男人又恢复了之前的笑脸，他的目光追随着已经走到门口的影弓，追问了一句，“真的不记得昨晚的事了？”  
“放心好了，我不会告诉别人的。”影弓站在门外，停下关门的手，扭过头，略微蓬松的白色刘海下绽放出一个狡黠又机灵的微笑，留下这句意味深长的话后轻轻关上了门。


	3. Chapter 3

卫宫Alter一头撞进办公室里，桌子上的一排药被他的胳膊胡乱一扫，丁零当啷地全滚到了地上，他踉踉跄跄地跌进椅子，在桌面上抓了半天终于摸到自己的杯子。他抖抖索索地收紧五指将杯子攥住，正欲送到口边，有轰鸣声突然在耳畔炸响，他在那个瞬间松了手，啪嗒一声，有火光在眼前迸裂开来，脑子里嗡嗡作响。他捂住脸，过了好一会儿才察觉到从额头传来的温度，那温度如流水一般在他脸上蔓延，他垂眼，张开掌心，原来是方才摔碎杯子的时候手心被碎片划破了，大概有一些血沾到了脸上。他这才感觉有一丝丝的痛了。  
他从抽屉里拿了包绷带出来，简单地缠在手上，白色的绷带很快被染成了鲜艳的红，那让他想起熊熊燃烧的烈焰——他本可以在狂王的牢房里和他耗上几天几夜，但天知道为什么这该死的幻觉偏偏在这种时候发作——他原以为自己已经好起来了的。  
具体是从什么时候开始出现幻觉的，卫宫Alter自己并不大记得清了。他的记忆从某一时刻起一直处于一种模糊不清的状态，而只要他试图再往深处探索些什么，头疼、胸闷以及紧张感就会接踵而至，严重的时候甚至会出现幻觉。因此他一直按照医嘱在服药，情况在慢慢好转，到他接手这个案子的时候，他已经很少出现过像这次一样如此严重的症状了。幻觉通常由听觉开始，并迅速侵蚀其他感官，他听到震耳欲聋的轰炸声，像是有人在他头顶正上方投下一枚炸弹，接着视线所及全是大片的火光，他感到自己堙没在浓烈的硝烟里，灰与红交织，人影绰绰，渲染出一副末日般的图景来，绝望又凄美。他还没能找回自己的呼吸，一声枪响率先将他扼住了，利落而果决。他看到自己举枪瞄准，一个人应声而倒，他看到那个满身血污的人躺在血泊中，那人长着一张和他一模一样的脸。  
卫宫Alter的背后全是冷汗，捂着嘴冲进洗手间。他从未如此剧烈地呕吐过。

“狂王那边有消息吗？”金色眼睛的男人翘着腿坐在长沙发中央，他倒上一杯红酒，将帽子取下来放在手边。  
“已经派人潜进监狱了，不过暂时还没有什么有趣的情报呐。”年轻的神父站在沙发后，右手轻轻摩挲着十字架项链，银色的耳坠闪闪发亮。“我倒是不想急着把他从监狱里捞出来，毕竟那种地方他也有得玩。”  
“我想知道狱卒是不是都会被他吓破胆，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”外国男人发出一串爽朗的笑声，“毕竟狂犬的威慑力可不小啊。”  
“好了，岩窟王，闲聊到此为止。”神父一只手落在对方的肩上，指尖擦过男人卷曲的灰色头发，“我们这次的货物什么时候到？”  
“明天晚上九点，C港。”岩窟王将酒杯放在桌上，摸出一根烟来点燃，“要来一根吗，四郎？”他用烟盒轻轻敲了敲小神父放在他肩上的手。  
“我就算了。”天草四郎笑了笑，“虽然有点想跟你借个火，但等到这次交完货之后也不迟。”  
“嗯哼，你真这么想？”岩窟王猛地站起来，捻灭手里的烟，利落转身的瞬间，披风被解下，落在比他矮了一截的神父肩上。他拢了拢手，骨节分明的手指故意滑过天草的喉结。“既然这次是你提出来的，那么我认为在交货之前也是个不错的选择。”  
“毕竟你很少说要从我这儿借火。”  
话音落下的时候，天草仰起脸，正迎上一个萦绕着烟草味的吻，混合着红酒的芳香。

“没事了。”卫宫Alter对着站在门边的队员说。他脸上的血痕已经被擦去，桌子上的药瓶依旧摆的整整齐齐，杯子的碎片被收拾掉了，他刚从消毒柜里拿出一个新的。  
“……真的吗，队长？”面对如此疑问，卫宫Alter摆摆手，示意对方出去。继而他的目光又停留在电脑监控上，不去管其他的事情了。  
从监控上看，库丘林Alter并没有对方才的审讯有什么特殊反应，他坐在床上晃着腿，百无聊赖地对着墙比划着什么。  
卫宫Alter盯着他看了一会儿，觉得有点困了。他现在很虚弱，既不想吃东西也不想喝水，大脑里搅成了一堆浆糊。他决定明天再分析库丘林Alter那奇怪的手势，现在观察这家伙只会让他觉得身体燥热难耐，像是有什么东西要从胃里翻涌出来。他很久都没有经历过这种感觉了。一股厌恶感在这时油然而生。于是他深吸一口气，头枕着手臂闭上了眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

卫宫Alter迷迷糊糊地有了些许意识的时候，天已经完全黑下来了。办公室的窗帘没有拉上，他在窗户上看到自己睡眼朦胧的表情。他对着那镜像眨眨眼睛，按了按太阳穴。大概是因为莫名其妙好好睡了一觉的缘故，他感觉好多了。眼下其他人应该都已经回去了，只有值夜班的那几位还在活动。他走上前去拉上窗帘，顿了几秒——思忖着是否要在这个时候回家去，然后他瞟了一眼电脑上的时间，直接打消了这个念头。已经凌晨三点钟了。且不说影弓那种动不动就莫名其妙消失又突然出现在家里的小子，emiya那种有着老年人作息的高中生根本不需要他在生活方面有任何的担心，肯定早就睡熟了。他现在回去不是个好的选择，而且明天也不是休息日。卫宫Alter的目光移回到电脑监控上。狂王一动不动地躺在床上，看样子也睡了。他于是从抽屉里摸出一串钥匙来，关上办公室的灯，出了门。  
卫宫Alter的身影悄无声息地出现在牢房边。他轻手轻脚地将牢门打开，沉重的铁门摩擦地面发出刺耳的声响。卫宫Alter在那个声音出现的瞬间停下了动作，他等了一会儿，见狂王依旧没有任何动静，又一点一点地将门往外拉。直到那间隙更好够他侧身进去，他才灵活地闪进牢房，轻手轻脚地从里边重新锁上。  
卫宫Alter从未如此长久地凝视一个人。他曾经审问过无数罪犯，看过无数张面孔，直视过不知多少双眼睛，它们或充满挑衅或满溢恐惧，但从未有过任何一个选择沉静地紧闭。以往他能从那些罪犯的表情中看出来他们的情绪，揣测他们的想法，但狂王——不，如果说他现在只是在沉睡因而无法观察到任何信息的话，那么白天的时候试图从他口中套取情报其实也是无功而返。并且他觉得自己被摆了一道。狂王甚至不费吹灰之力就令他头疼——生理意义和心理意义上都有。这很奇怪。对卫宫Alter来说，从库丘林入狱的那一刻起就意味着他遇到了一个棘手的嫌犯。他默默地注视着熟睡的狂王，心情意外的平静。  
他的右手突然被抓住了。卫宫Alter本能地想要挣脱，却被一股更加不容抗拒的力量束缚住，  
他低头，正对上狂王深邃的红瞳。  
“……你什么时候醒的。”卫宫Alter依旧出奇地冷静。  
“我没怎么睡着过。”库丘林咧开嘴冲他笑，“我比较惊讶的是你居然没发现。是我装的太像了吗？”  
“你看起来像个死人。”卫宫Alter面无表情地嘲讽。他还未来得及说出更多的讥讽便被堵住了嘴，狂王不知何时站起身，手扣着他的后脑将他按向自己，手腕传来的剧痛令他清醒，而鼻腔里涌进的血腥味又让他晕眩不堪。不行，得赶紧……他的意识逐渐模糊起来，轰隆一声，脑袋里的那颗炸弹仿若一轮红日，明亮得让人睁不开眼，它落下时带着一阵浓厚的烟尘，压抑得让人心脏停跳。他失了力气，又一次被困在那个该死的幻觉里。

卫宫Alter没带枪，他甚至连警棍都没拿。究其原因卫宫Alter自己其实不甚明晰，虽然深知狂王的危险性，但他似乎从一开始就没打算带任何防身用具。狂王依旧带着手铐和脚镣，那东西与铁链摩擦地板的声音很响，在空旷而寂静的廊道里激荡起一串悠悠的回音。当卫宫Alter的腰部突然接触到冰冷的铁器时，他才一个激灵稍微清醒了一些。至少他看到的不再是幻象了——尽管眼前的景象依旧朦朦胧胧。监狱里没有窗户，仅有的那盏摇摇欲坠的灯刚刚被关掉，他们——准确来说，只有他，失去了唯一的光源。视力被剥夺带来的是其他感官反应的激增，他感到更多的皮肤被暴露在夜色下冰冷的空气里，却又在某人温热的手掌下逐渐变得燥热不堪，某样东西——他凭残余的直觉判断那是手铐——边缘虽不锋利但也足够在他身上划出几道深深的痕迹来。铁链时不时地碰到他的胯骨，或是在腹部毫无规律而笨重地游走。他听到自己的喘息，一下比一下沉重，每一次都比前一次更加饱含欲望。他微微张开嘴，像是在渴求什么，然后有一双唇覆上来，仅仅满足他最低限度的渴望就再次离去了。他或许正坐在地上，又或许是躺着，卫宫Alter已经不记得了，他甚至对刚刚发生的事情都没有什么自觉。他看到一双眼睛，觉得那双眼睛的主人似曾相识，但他却读不出任何信息。他听到有人在他身边说话，那些字符全都变成爆炸式的轰鸣在他耳边炸响。每一次触碰，每一次抚摸，都像有电流窜过他的身体，又酥又麻，他的意识昏昏沉沉，身体却几近高潮的边缘。  
“你看起来像个死人。”终于，他听到有人说话了。他想要问什么，说出口的却只有沉默。  
最后，他再也没有任何意识了——他被禁锢在一片黑暗的囚室里，形单影只，与世隔绝。

“你……失去过什么重要的东西吗？”在那片黑暗中，他依稀听到一个微弱的声音。


End file.
